Konflik cinta
by Slinyswie
Summary: Ketika cinta datang diantara persahabatan membawa mereka dalam sebuah pilihan yang amat menyulitkan, maka disaat itu pula akan terselip persaingan. Lalu bagaimana jika didalam hal tersebut keluarga mengambil peran seakan ikut memeriahkan masalah yang mereka alami. Seperti apakah perjuangan mereka?/Yaoi/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/HunHan/SuLay/ChenMin/KrisTao/CHAP2
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer: Member EXO sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.**

 **Story by Slinyswie**

 **Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim jongin (Kai), etc.**

 **Warning: Gaje, Typo(s), Yaoi inside, and Absurd**

 **.**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Suara musik mengema memenuhi gendang telinga Kyungsoo. Alunan demi alunan terdengar sangat jelas baginya, Kyungsoo mengedar pandangan disepanjang lorong, berharap menemukan seseorang disana. Namun nyatanya tidak ada siapapun yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Suara musik yang terus mengalun itu tanpa sadar telah mengundang kaki mungil Kyungsoo untuk bergerak mengikuti iramanya. Rasa penasaran itu berujung disebuah ruang olahraga, tepatnya lapangan basket.

Perasaan gugup mulai menghampiri saat ia tiba di depan pintu, menengokkan sedikit kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Mata bulat itu terus menelusuri setiap sudut ruang. Mendengar suara musik yang semakin kencang, Kyungsoo yakin tempat inilah yang menjadi asalnya. Tak berapa lama sampai matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badan mengikuti alunan musik. Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah melihat betapa hebatnya seseorang itu menari. Badannya sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat, namun ia masih terus menari. Terlihat jelas dimata Kyungsoo kalau sosok itu sangat menikmati tariannya. Hal tersebut terbukti dari bagaimana sepasang mata itu terpejam.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak berhenti ber-wah ria saat ia sesekali melihat ekspresi dari orang itu. Suara musik dan gerak yang ia hasilkan, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun. Beruntung tidak ada orang disana, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihatnya mengintip seperti ini. Mengigat semua murid sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal saat mengetahui bahwa musik itu telah berhenti yang berarti seseorang itupun tidak lagi menari. Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membalikkan badan berniat untuk pergi kalau saja sesuatu tidak menahannya.

"Siapa disana?"

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat sadar bahwa ia baru saja menendang pintu ruangan ketika kesal tadi. Takut ketauan mengintip, Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuh mungilnya kepintu dan menempel disana, berharap seseorang itu tak melihatnya.

Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya setelah mendengar sepasang kaki berlari mendekat. Bodoh sekali pikirnya saat seseorang itu masih diam dan bertanya tadi, kenapa ia tak kabur saja. Dengan begitu ia pasti tidak akan ketahuan. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya berpasrah, berharap sesuatu yang baik akan datang padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara seseorang itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo. "Apa baru saja kau melihatku?" lanjutnya menyadari Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab. Raut wajah orang itu nampak tak baik, mengetahui ada yang memergokinya menari.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo membuka sebelah mata yang tertutup, memberanikan diri melihat sosok yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku,"

Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati menyadari tak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk sekedar membela diri. Otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik saat sosok itu terus saja menatap kearahnya seakan mengintimidasi.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari seseorang. Ku kira dia ada disini, tapi sepertinya tidak."

 _That's good_. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat pemikiran itu terlintas. Meski sedikit bergetar, Kyungsoo sangat mantap mengatakannya.

Beberapa saat keadaan hening, tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang bersuara. Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan nafasnya ketika menyadari sosok itu masih pada posisinya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, Kyungsoo tak tau. Kyungsoo hanya berharap, pemuda itu percaya pada omongannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Keringat dingin dikeningnya menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah mati tadi. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau saja pemuda itu meminta kejelasan atas pernyataannya, maka Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak. Karena memang ia sedang mencari seseorang, yaitu Suho. Bedanya bukan di ruang olahraga ini, melainkan diruang OSIS.

Merasa sudah tenang Kyungsoo kembali ingin melangkah, namun lagi-lagi ada yang menahannya. Bukan karena seseorang atau apapun yang ia tendang lagi dan lagi. Melainkan sebuah _nametag_ yang tergeletak dilantailah yang membuatnya bertahan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung memungut _nametag_ itu.

"Kim Jongin,"

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara seseorang dari belakang mengejutkan Jongin yang terdiam. Jongin sontak menoleh dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah orang itu menatap kearahnya. Jongin tentu saja bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" seseorang itu tersenyum kikuk mendapati Jongin terus menatapnya. Ia berpikir apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataannya. Tapi ia rasa tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun. Sejenak ia berasumsi kalau Jongin mengaguminya.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Jongin yang membuat lamunan orang itu buyar. Bisa Jongin lihat mata itu membesar dan terkejut atas pertanyaan Jongin. Ayolah, tidak ada orang lain selain Jongin disitu, tapi pertanyaan konyol itu malah keluar dari mulut Jongin. Seketika pikiran bahwa Jongin mengaguminya hilang entah kemana.

Jongin bisa melihat tatapan kesal dari orang itu. Meskipun wajahnya terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Orang itu masih terus bertahan diposisinya, memandang Jongin tak percaya.

"Menurutmu?" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Jongin masih dengan ekspresinya. "Ah, lupakan. Kau mau masuk apa tidak? Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai." tunjuknya ke dalam aula didepan mereka. Jongin mengikuti arah jari itu dan seketika rasa bosan hinggap dibenaknya.

"Kurasa tidak," lanjut seseorang itu yang mulai memasuki Aula. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik dan Jongin sudah melewatinya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati mendapati sikap Jongin. Kalau saja ia tak sendiri, ia bersumpah tak akan mau mengajak Jongin bicara. Asal tau saja, suatu keajaiban pula baginya mengajak orang asing bicara.

Jongin memandang jenuh pada semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam, tidak ada hal yang menarik dan itu membuat Jongin beberapa kali mendengus sebal. Ia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk dibarisan paling belakang, agar ia bisa tidur disana. Jongin merebahkan kepala dikursi dan memejamkan matanya, siap untuk masuk kealam mimpi.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi," ucap seseorang yang berhasil membuat Jongin terkejut. Hampir saja sumpah serapah atau bahkan pukulan ia hadiahkan untuk orang yang dengan lancang menganggu tidurnya. Tapi setelah melihat orang itu, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya walaupun ia kesal. Lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan orang itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." ucap pemuda berkulit pucat itu memperkenalkan diri. Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki teman." lanjut Sehun yang mengerti dengan tatapan Jongin, "Dan sejak tadi aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan siapa yang cocok untuk ku ajak bicara. Jujur saja, tempat ini membosankan dan kurasa kau juga begitu." Sehun menyamankan posisi duduk dan melempar arah pandang ketempat lain.

Jongin tanpa sadar mengangguk dalam diam. Yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Jongin bosan-sekali lagi-sangat bosan. Sejenak ia bersyukur dengan kedatangan Sehun yang mengajaknya bicara. Setidaknya, Jongin tidak akan tidur dan mendapati panitia menceramahinya ketika bangun nanti, atau yang lebih parah lagi menghukumnya. Uh, membayangkan saja Jongin tak bisa. Tanpa sadar Jongin bergedik ngeri memikirkan hal itu. Jika saja Sehun melihatnya, mungkin dia akan menganggap Jongin gila. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, orang itu masih diposisinya. Menatap kosong kedepan, entah apa yang ia pikirkan Jongin tak tau dan mungkin tak mau tau. Namun Jongin menangkap satu hal dari sosok Sehun dan dia baru saja menyimpulkannya. Sehun adalah orang yang tepat. Ya, untuk teman bicara tentu saja. Jongin melihat Sehun sebagai seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang mirip atau bisa disebut sebelas dua belas dengannya. Entahlah, Jongin hanya merasa Sehun berbeda dari yang lain.

Disinilah mereka, berbincang hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tidak terlalu penting memang, perbincangan ringan sebatas perkenalan dan basa-basi belaka. Jongin maupun Sehun sudah lupa siapa yang memulai percakapan hingga mereka sudah merasa akrab satu sama lain dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Mereka terlihat baik bersama. Lihat saja, bahkan mereka mulai menilai semua orang yang ada dalam aula kini.

"Apa kau lihat gadis itu?" tunjuk Sehun kearah sebelah kanan mereka. Jongin mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sehun dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan _handycamp_ ditangannya. "Dia terus mengambil foto-foto orang didepan sana. Tingkahnya seperti seorang _fans_ saja." ucap Sehun sambil bergedik melihat gadis itu lagi dan lagi menjepret _handycamp_ , seakan tak mau meninggalkan satu momen pun untuk diambil.

"Kurasa dia menyukai acara ini. Lagipula wajar kalo dia ingin mengambil foto para panitia Osis diatas sana."

"Kau membela gadis itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Jongin santai. "Apa kau ingin tau apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, Sehun?" Jongin mendekat. Sedikit berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Ada yang aneh disekolah ini." Sehun menjauh.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihat orang didepan sana." Sehun menurut. "Aku sangat yakin bahwa dia laki-laki, tapi melihat bagaimana tubuh dan wajahnya, entah kenapa aku meragukan itu." ucap Jongin yang langsung memperhatikan orang yang ia sebut tadi seksama.

Sehun terkekeh dan mulai mendekat kearah Jongin lalu berbisik, "Ku rasa juga begitu. Hampir semua lelaki yang berdiri disana memiliki wajah yang cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari para gadis-gadis ini." Sehun menunjuk kearah gadis-gadis yang duduk didepan mereka. Aneh memang, mengapa Sehun terlihat kesal dengan gadis-gadis yang sama sekali tak menganggunya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya?" goda Sehun pada Jongin yang malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Yang benar saja. Aku? tidak akan."

Sehun semakin menjadi setelah mendapat respon seperti itu dari Jongin, "Jangan sampai kau jatuh padanya nanti. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku bersumpah akan menjadi orang pertama yang mentertawakanmu Jongin." Sehun terbahak kali ini. Tak bisa lagi menahan meski ia tau Jongin akan marah padanya. Ia sudah terlanjur tertawa hingga kini memengangi perutnya sendiri.

 _Sialan_. Jongin hampir saja menghajar Sehun kalo saja dia lupa dimana mereka berada sekarang. Sebagai murid yang baru masuk kemarin tentu bukan hal baik kalau dia membuat keributan. _Image_ -nya akan hancur sebagai lelaki dengan segala macam reputasi baik. Kembali Jongin terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. _Jangan sampai kau jatuh padanya_. Jongin menyeringai, bahkan dia tak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Seorang seperti dirinya jatuh pada lelaki seperti itu. ' _Heh, mana mungkin',_ batin Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin menyadari sesuatu. _Apa aku pernah melihatnya?_ lalu menggeleng kuat. Menepis segala bentuk pemikiran tentang seseorang itu dari otaknya. Kembali Jongin menatap Sehun.

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat tertawa, Jongin mulai muak dan memilih melempar kembali pandangannya pada lelaki itu-lelaki yang ia maksud tadi-tingkahnya, caranya berdiri, berbicara, dan senyum itu. _Waw._ Jongin terpaku untuk beberapa saat. _Ada apa denganku?._

 _"_ Jongin,"

"Apa?!"

Sehun sekali lagi ingin tertawa mendapat respon berlebihan dari Jongin. Bahkan Sehun hanya memanggil namanya dan respon itu cukup membuat Sehun curiga.

 _"_ Eh, lelaki mana yang kau anggap cantik Sehun?" Jongin melempar tatapan menyelidik miliknya. Menganti topik pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya pemikiran Sehun, mungkin lebih baik. Jujur saja, Jongin tak mau meladeni Sehun yang entah kapan menjadi sangat menyebalkan sekarang.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya kearah orang yang dimaksud, "Itu. Disamping seseorang yang kau nilai tadi. Bukankah di cantik, Jongin?" senyum kini mengembang dibibir Sehun.

 _Wush._ Seketika Jongin terperangah. Dengan mulut menganga dan mata membulat sempurna. Otaknya secara tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Jongin sangat mengenal orang yang dimaksud Sehun. Seseorang yang sudah ia kenal lama. Seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang salah Jong-"

"KAU MENGENALNYA?" Sehun terkejut bukan main hingga mundur beberapa senti dari Jongin. Jongin sendiri masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Tentu, dia Kekasihku Jongin."

"A-APA?!"

"Iya Jongin. Dia kekasihku, **Byun Baekhyun**. " jawab Sehun dengan nada penekanan saat mengatakan nama Baekhyun.

Jongin terkejut. Sangat amat terkejut. Dia bahkan bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Jadilah dirinya seperti orang idiot, memandang Sehun dan seseorang yang disebut dengan Byun Baekhyun secara bergantian. Melihat tingkah Jongin, Sehun merasa ada yang ganjal. Pikirannya kini juga melayang pada sosok Baekhyun didepan sana. Sedangkan orang yang dipandang, tersenyum cerah. tentu saja, Baekhyun mana tau kalau sekarang bahaya akan menghampirinya. Hari ini atau esok.

 _Dia harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku! -_ Jongin

 _Apakah Jongin mengenal Baekhyun? -_ Sehun

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo- _ah_ , kita harus bicara sekarang." Seorang dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata menarik paksa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus dan melepas genggaman orang itu dari tangannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk _hyung._ Nanti saja bicaranya," Kyungsoo memelas.

"Sebentar saja Kyung, kau selalu begitu saat aku membutuhkanmu. Apa pekerjaan itu lebih penting dariku,"

Kyungsoo bersumpah, orang didepannya sangatlah menyebalkan. Saat ada maunya dia akan merengek pada Kyungsoo layaknya anak kecil. Lihat saja, sekarang dia sudah menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo dan memasang wajah seakan-akan dialah orang yang paling menderita. Kyungsoo lelah, dia baru saja selesai dengan urusannya sebagai panitia Osis disekolah hari ini. Selama beberapa jam berdiri didepan banyak murid didik baru tidaklah mudah baginya. Selain gugup, dia juga harus memaksakan selalu tersenyum didepan mereka. Yah, walau hanya Kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum sebenarnya.

"Kris- _ge,_ aku dan Kyungsoo masih punya tugas untuk mendata seluruh murid didik baru. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk pergi bersamamu sekarang," kali ini Baekhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Kau saja yang melakukannya, ya."

"Sendiri?"

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya sendiri. Ajak yang lain, panitia osis 'kan bukan hanya kalian berdua."

Baekhyun mulai emosi mendengar penuturan Kris dengan wajah yang memerah, "Yak! Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami Kris- _ge_. Jangan menganggu." tegas Baekhyun. Pandangannya beralih ke Kyungsoo, "Ayo Kyungsoo- _ah,"_

"Baekhyun, bisakah aku pergi sebentar. Aku janji tidak akan lama," Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap pada Baekhyun. Ia menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak menariknya. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kris, ia tiba-tiba merasa tak kuasa untuk menolak. Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghembus nafas panjang.

"Baiklah,"

Kris tersenyum cerah mendegar itu. Wajahnya semakin berseri-seri. Melihat itu Baekhyun sontak mendelik tajam kearah Kris. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang kini sedang merengut.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan apa yang akan ia dapat. Tentu ia sangat hafal bagaimana seorang Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah sahabat baik sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Baekhyun sangat tau betapa manja dan lucunya seorang Kyungsoo ketika sesekali ia menuruti semua keinginan darinya. Tidak jarang pula, mereka selalu bertengkar kecil karena Baekhyun yang tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Chanyeol untuk menemanimu," ucap Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun terperanjat, lalu segera menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Tidak Kyung, terima kasih."

"Hei, bukankah itu terdengar bagus. Aku akan menghubunginya untukmu," Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dari saku celana lalu membukanya dan mulai memencet sesuatu disana. Melihat itu, Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin sekaligus gugup.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyung, Kris- _ge_!"

Baekhyun berlari sambil meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Apa yang salah dengannya. Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan dia merasa malu. Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang ia rasakan. Ya sudahlah, menghindar dari Kyungsoo-terutama Kris-itu lebih penting. Karena kalau sampai mereka melihatnya seperti itu. Bisa-bisa besok dia akan dijadikan bahan _bully-_ an.

"Kyung, Baekhyun kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Akan ku jelaskan nanti." lalu menarik Kris menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Okey, semuanya sudah lengkap?" kata Suho pada beberapa orang yang ada di ruang sekretariat osis, kemudian melirik anggotanya itu satu persatu.

"Lay, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Luhan- hei, Lu darimana saja kau?"

Suho rupanya baru menyadari kedatangan Luhan diantara mereka. Luhan yang tadinya tidak ada entah kemana saat mereka melakukan penyambutan terhadap murid didik baru dan muncul kembali setelah acara itu selesai membuatnya penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Ada urusan mendadak. Maaf, karena aku tiba-tiba meninggalkan acaranya."

"Tak apa, Lu. Aku hanya bertanya bukannya marah padamu." jawab Suho menyadari ekspresi menyesal dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita memiliki sedikit pekerjaan hari ini. Seperti yang kita ketahui, ada banyak sekali murid baru yang masuk kesekolah kita. Semua kegiatan dan apapun itu menyangkut murid baru, kita yang akan bertanggung jawab. Nah, hal yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah memberi formulir dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengisinya. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, karena pihak sekolah telah memberitahuku bahwa mereka sepenuhnya mempercayai tugas ini untuk para panitia disini."

Semua mengangguk dan Suho kembali menjelaskan, "Lay dan Jongdae urusi bagian lelaki sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan bagian perempuan. Aku sendiri akan menyiapkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan kita lakukan selama beberapa hari kedepan. Mungkin aku akan mengerjakannya bersama Chanyeol nanti."

"Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak ada disini," ucap Jongdae memberitahu.

Baru saja Suho ingin menjawab-, "Chanyeol sedang berada dikelasnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disaat sibuk seperi ini. Orang itu, sama sekali tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya pada kita." Lay sudah lebih dulu menyahuti.

Jongdae ber-oh ria, Suho memaklumi, Luhan mengangguk, sedangkan Baekhyun gugup-lagi. Oh, Baekhyun merasa aneh sekarang. Mendengar nama Chanyeol membuatnya ingin melenyapkan diri seketika.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas. Kuharap kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan baik. Mari bersama-sama bekerja." ucap Suho mengakhiri rapat mereka.

Semua mengangguk antusias, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Bersyukurlah pada Suho yang telah menghentikan topik pembicaraan tentang Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Hingga mereka tak menyadari ekspresi sekilas Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia melonjak seakan berteriak senang. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Suho yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar ruangan dengan setumpuk kertas ditangannya kalau saja Lay tidak ada.

Baekhyun tidak akan bodoh melakukan hal itu. Memeluk Suho dengan alasan telah menganti topik pembicaraan sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Bunuh diri karena teman-temannya mungkin akan menghajar Baekhyun setelah sesi pelukan itu terjadi. Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu Lay.

Siapa diantara mereka yang tak tau bagaimana hubungan Suho dan Lay. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan sejak menjadi pungurus osis disekolah ini. Bisa dikatakan mereka dekat karena kesibukan yang selalu mereka dapat melalui program osis berdua. Sebagai ketua osis dan wakilnya, tentu bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika akan tumbuh cinta lokasi disana-sebut saja begitu. Selalu bersama dalam berbagai bentuk acara menjadi salah satu alasan dekatnya mereka berdua. Lagipula, sahabat terdekat mereka juga sangat mendukung hubungan itu. Melihat bagaimana Sosok Suho dengan jiwa kepemimpinnya dan juga Lay dengan segala kelembutannya membuat mereka nampak serasi. Baekhyun mengakui itu, bahkan sempat iri dengan kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga besar Kim seperti biasa selalu dipenuhi dengan keramaian, baik itu karena adanya acara atau hanya sekedar kebisingan yang berasal dari para _maid_ disana. _Mansion_ yang diyakini bisa menampung berpuluh-puluh orang tersebut hampir tidak pernah sepi setiap harinya. Mengigat betapa kayanya Tuan Kim, maka bukan hal aneh lagi jika _mansion_ ini selalu ada yang mengunjungi. Entah itu sekedar bertamu sampai membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau bisnis sekalipun. Orang yang berkunjung pula bukan orang biasa, melainkan seseorang yang juga berpengaruh besar di dunia perbisnisan-tentu saja. Tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa kayanya seorang Tuan Kim. Pemilik dari salah satu cabang perusahaan mesin terbesar di Seoul dan beberapa cabang di Negara lain seperti China, Jepang, dan Amerika menjadikan ia seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Nama Tuan Kim bahkan tidak terdengar asing lagi ditelinga semua orang, terutama di Seoul. Percayalah, kalian akan mual dan pusing ketika disuruh menghitung jumlah uang keluarga Kim. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan berkata bahwa harta itu tidak akan habis meski dipakai tujuh turunan. _Well_ , berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Namun dibalik semua itu, tidak ada yang tau betapa hancurnya keluarga Kim. Keharmonisan dan kehangatan entah sejak kapan tak pernah terasa lagi disana. Bisa dibilang hubungan keluarga ini sedikit bermasalah.

"Anak itu, apa ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya?" tanya Tuan Kim pada Nyonya Kim yang sedang duduk berseberangan.

"Begitulah. Kau tau betapa keras kepalanya dia. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang tak dia inginkan. Jadi-"

"Bodoh jika kau berpikir begitu." potong Tuan Kim yang merasa geram dengan jawaban istrinya.

"Mau jadi apa ia kelak?" nada bicara Tuan Kim mulai meninggi, lalu melempar tatapan tajam pada Nyonya Kim yang membisu. "Ibu macam apa kau ini?"

Seketika Nyonya Kim merasa ada beribu jarum yang sedang menghujam tepat dihatinya. Ia marah, sangat. Ia kecewa, tentu saja. Suami yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai pedoman dalam hidupnya mengatakan hal semacam itu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. _Bukankah itu terlalu kasar?_

"Lalu ayah macam apa kau? Yang selalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada anak-anak. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada mereka. Sadar tidak sadar, kau buat mereka menderita karena ambisimu!" sahut Nyonya Kim emosi, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari orang yang sudah menemaninya beberapa tahun ini.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin lagi menerima adanya penolakan. Terus bujuk dia dan buatlah dia mengerti dengan cara apapun." tegasnya.

"Apa?!"

"Haruskah ku ulangi perkataanku sekali lagi?" sahut Tuan Kim tajam.

"Tidak perlu. Seharusnya aku mengerti dengan sifatmu." ucap Nyonya Kim, sarkastik. Tuan Kim sendiri terlihat tak mau membalas pernyataan istrinya tersebut.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan kau mampu bertahan dengan segala keegoisan itu. Sampai saat kau tak mampu lagi, maka disitulah kau akan menyadarinya. Jung In!"

 _Brak_

Nyonya Kim berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Air matanya sudah mengalir menelusuri pipi. Sakit, mengetahui fakta bahwa suaminya sudah berubah. Suami yang berjanji tak akan pernah membiarkan dia menangis dulu, telah hilang entah kemana. Sadarkah Tuan Kim akan hal itu? Lupakah ia jika pernah mengatakan janji seperti itu dulu pada Nyonya Kim? Hanya Tuhan dan dialah yang tau.

 _Sial._ Umpatan demi umpatan seakan tidak ada habisnya keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang terburuk. Dan di banyaknya hari, kenapa harus hari ini? Dan kenapa harus disekolah ini? Jongin sudah cukup kebal dengan nasib buruk yang selalu menghampirinya. Tapi sekarang, Jongin ingin hidup damai, tenteram, dan sejahtera (?). Walaupun itu hanya sehari, Jongin ingin merasakannya.

Oh, Jongin mengerang menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Sehun-teman barunya-dengan sukarela ingin menemani dia tadi. Tapi apa? Dengan santai Jongin malah menolak tawaran Sehun itu. Terkutuk kau penyesalan. Kau selalu ada disaat orang telah terlambat menyadarinya.

"Argh," Jongin geram. Sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir dilorong sekolah terkutuk-menurut Jongin-karena keluasannya. Jongin tersesat? Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya belum pernah memasuki area sekolah ini sebelumnya, maka dari itu dia agak kebingungan. Ingat, rumah Jongin bahkan melebihi bangunan ini.

"Sekarang katakan, apa maumu _hyung_?" Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh indera pendegaran Jongin. Alisnya bertaut, suara itu berasal dari balik pintu ruangan disamping Jongin.

"Sebentar," kata suara yang lain. Jongin kini telah mendekat dan bisa melihat orang yang barusan bicara. _Sepertinya ada dua orang didalam ruangan ini,_ pikir Jongin yang belum bisa melihat orang yang satu lagi.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kita, hyung." suara itu menginterupsi pergerakan orang yang bisa dilihat Jongin. Sepertinya ia ingin memastikan apakah ada orang selain mereka disitu. _Huh, hampir saja ketahuan_.

Jongin kini melihat orang tadi terkekeh, "Hanya ingin memastikan, Kyung. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita berdua disini. Apa aku salah?"

 _Kyung?_

Jongin jadi penasaran dengan lawan bicara orang itu. Ah, tapi ia tak bisa melihatnya. Dalam posisi sekarang, tidak memungkinkan untuk Jongin menengok lebih kedalam dengan keadaan pintu terbuka sebelah seperti ini.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang minggu ini?" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tsk, kau ini. Aku butuh jawaban bukan pertanyaan Kyung."

Jongin bisa mendengar orang yang tak terlihat(?) sedang tertawa kecil, "Mianhe. Kurasa tidak ada hyung." ucapnya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kira akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut atau apa. Tapi ternyata, hanya percakapan bodoh yang ia dengar. Buang-buang waktu saja, pikir Jongin.

"Benarkah? Oh, itu bagus Kyung. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan, masih ada yang lebih penting dari ini."

 _Kurang ajar_. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengurungkan niat untuk pergi hanya karena rasa ingin tahunya yang berada diatas rata-rata(?). Entah kenapa pembicaraan yang terakhir membuat Jongin enggan melangkah.

Orang itu nampak gelisah dimata Jongin, "Jadi, begini-"

"Apa ini tentang ayah?"

"Kyung-"

"Hyung, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Jadi tolong-"

"Ayah sakit."

"APA?! Sakit?"

Jongin merasa hatinya mulai berdenyut mendengar kata ayah. Iya, ayah. Topik yang cukup menarik bukan?

"Iya Kyung. Kemarin tepat disaat kau tak ada dirumah ayah tiba-tiba pingsan dan sekarang masih terbaring lemah dikamar. Aku sedih melihat ayah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kau tau? Ayah menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Tapi, aku tak tau kau dimana."

Jongin memasang telinganya dengan baik, sedikit mengorek-ngorek telinga yang mulai terasa gatal itu. Seketika Jongin ingat, bahwa ia lupa membersihkannya.

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat sakit ayah kambuh. Tapi kau tau aku sangat kesal padanya. Aku pergi kerumah Jongdae dan kupikir aku bisa menginap semalam disana. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri, bukan kabur."

Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Menempelkan daun telinganya disana.

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tapi ayah benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau harus pulang, Kyung. Ibu juga. Apa kau tega melihat ibu bersedih?"

"I-ibu? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ibu tak apa 'kan hyung? Ibu baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Ia hanya khawatir pada keadaan ayah dan kau tentunya."

"Huh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

 _Prang_

 _Gawat. Apa aku baru saja menyenggol sesuatu?_

.

.

.

 **"Jongin!"**

 **"Halo. Aku Xiumin, pindahan dari China. Senang bertemu kalian,"**

 **"Saranghae, hyung."**

.

.

.

 **Catatan:**

 **Hello chingudeul, Aku Sliny. Ini fanfic yaoi pertama aku, jadi mohon bimbingannya, ya? Maaf, kalo ceritanya aneh atau alurnya yang ngak nge-** _ **feel**_ **. Itu semua terjadi karena author masih amatiran di fanfiction. Hehe,**

 **Tinggalkan kritik dan saran bagi yang udah baca. Review sangat dibutuhkan buat nyemangatin aku nulis,^-^. Eh, tapi kritiknya jangan kasar-kasar yak. *Kidding.**

 **Salam,**

 **Slinyswie**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer: Member EXO sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakternya saja.**

 **Story by Slinyswie**

 **Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim jongin (Kai), etc.**

 **Warning: Gaje, Typo(s), Yaoi inside, and Absurd**

 **.**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 _Prang_

 _Gawat. Apa aku baru saja menyenggol sesuatu?_

.

.

.

Brak

"Lewat sini,"

Jongin menurut dengan orang yang menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat itu. Awalnya ada sedikit perlawanan dari Jongin karena ia tak tahu sama sekali dengan siapa ia kini. Namun, setelah melihat keadaan yag tak memungkinkan, Jongin tak mau ambil pusing berdebat dengan orang yang masih memegang tangannya sambil berlari ini. Seseorang yang tidak dikenal Jongin.

Seseorang itu terus saja berlari membawa Jongin. Hingga tak terasa lorong tempat mereka berada tadi pun sudah terlewati. Kini mereka berada dilorong selanjutnya disekolah itu.

Jongin yang bingung hanya menurut, sampai seseorang itu berhenti disebuah ruang. Sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap dan Jongin sendiri menyebutnya dengan ruang minim cahaya. _Tunggu, minim cahaya?_

"Ssst," orang itu membungkam mulut Jongin dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan satunya lagi dimulutnya sendiri, mengode Jongin untuk tetap diam. Jongin lagi-lagi hanya menurut.

"Sial, kemana mereka pergi. Padahal larinya tadi ke arah sini,"

" _Hyung!_ Sudahlah, tidak usah dikejar lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Setelah itu, suara derap kaki yang menjauh membuat lega Jongin dan seseorang itu. Beberapa detik mereka saling pandang, lalu dengan gugupnya seseorang itu tersadar dan reflek menjauh dari Jongin. Karena sebenarnya jarak mereka sangatlah minim.

Seketika suasana canggung tercipta diantara mereka. Orang tadi sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan terus bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan Jongin malah melempar tatapan curiganya pada orang tersebut.

"K-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" orang itu bersuara juga setelah menyadari tatapan Jongin.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" Melihat Jongin tetap diam ia pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Taemin. Aku juga sekolah disini."

Jongin tetap pada posisinya. Orang itu, Taemin. Terpaksa harus berujar kembali.

"Biar kujelaskan. Ketika aku ingin pulang, aku tak sengaja melihatmu. Lumayan lama aku berada dibelakangmu, sampai kau memecahkan vas bunga yang ada disana. Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan dan gelisah. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk membawamu kesini."

"Apa itu benar?" nada bicara Jongin terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa?" jawab Taemin. Dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, sama saja artinya Jongin tak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Taemin barusan.

"Kau benar-benar berniat menolongku atau ingin menculikku?" kini Jongin melangkah mendekat.

"Hah, menculik?! Yang benar saja," Rasanya Taemin ingin tertawa mendengar ocehan Jongin yang sudah kelewatan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menuduhmu. Tapi," Jongin menatap lekat pada sosok Taemin didepannya.

"Kau menuduhku. Kau tak percaya semua yang ku katakan. Aku menolongmu, hanya itu. Tidak ada maksud apapun, apalagi berniat menculikmu."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taemin. Mencari sesuatu dibalik mata itu, "Um, apa aku harus percaya begitu saja denganmu?" Taemin terbelalak, tak percaya dengan yang baru ia dengar dari mulut Jongin.

"Buktikan padaku, agar aku bisa mempercayaimu." lanjut Jongin.

"Kau masih tak percaya?"

"Tentu."

Taemin seketika frustasi. "Astaga,"

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau tidak memiliki niatan buruk terhadapku, hanya itu." jawab Jongin santai

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga ternyata."

"Memang. Maka dari itu, kau harus membuatku mengerti."

"K-kau," tunjuk Taemin. Jongin masih pada ekspresinya. Taemin sepertinya harus memutar otak untuk menghadapi Jongin. Ia harus memikirkan kata-kata yang benar, sebelum mengeluarkannya dari mulut hanya untuk membuat Jongin paham akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Baiklah. Apa kau terluka?"

"Sejauh ini belum,"

 _Apa maksudnya dengan belum?_ "Kau selamat, bodoh."

"Untuk saat ini kurasa begitu."

 _Oh ya ampun_. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu bukan?"

"Tadi kau membekap mulutku."

"K-kau! Selain bodoh, tak tahu caranya berterima kasih juga, ya." Taemin kembali menunjuk Jongin kini tepat didepan wajahnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Jongin tetap mempertanyakan alasan Taemin membantunya sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tempat itu.

Seketika Jongin terdiam menyadari sesuatu, " _Aish_ , sialan. Aku ada dimana."

.

.

.

"Silahkan isi formulir kalian. Setelah selesai, serahkan kembali pada _sunbae-sunbae_ disana." tunjuk Suho selaku juru bicara kearah Lay, Jongdae, Luhan, dan Baekhyun yang sekarang berada dibelakang seluruh murid baru. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum itu ia berkedip pada anggotanya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung.

Dengan serempak semua murid mulai sibuk dengan formulirnya masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi kebisingan, semua fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku tak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun. Jika satu menit saja kau terlambat, mereka yang berdiri disana pasti akan menghukummu." bisik Sehun pada Jongin geram. Jongin sendiri sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku tahu, bodoh. Aku lama karena tadi sempat tersesat," sahutnya.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, Jongin." Sehun berujar setelah melihat reaksi beberapa orang yang ada didekat mereka. " _Aigoo_ , lihatlah, akibat keegoisanmu kau tersesat, Jongin. Ck, padahal aku jelas-jelas mau menemanimu tadi,"

Jongin melirik tajam kearah Sehun, "Lalu kita tersesat bersama? Begitu?"

"Yak, itu tidak akan terjadi-"

"Kalian berdua! Apa kalian sudah selesai?" teriak Jongdae dari belakang.

Sehun maupun Jongin otomatis berhenti berdebat. Kembali ke posisi semula dan memilih membuka lembar formulir yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun diatas meja.

"Kalau saja dia bukan _sunbae_ -ku, akan ku pastikan dia menyesali perkataannya." Jongin samar-samar bisa mendengar gumaman Sehun. Tak ingin repot dengan itu, Jongin memilih untuk mengambil formulir yang telah tersedia didepannya.

Mulai dari lembar pertama lalu berpindah kelembar selanjutnya. Seperti tak ada niat untuk mengisi Jongin memain-mainkan pena ditangan yang satu lagi. Sekedar melihat-lihat sampai pergerakan tangan itu berhenti disatu lembar. Jongin mulai terlihat serius, membaca setiap baris tulisan pada lembar tersebut. Beberapa rangkai kata berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Jongin tampak berpikir lalu perlahan pena yang dimainkan tadi telah berada diatas kolom pada lembar itu.

"Kelas Dance," ujar Sehun membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. "Kau memilihnya? Kelas dance?"

Sehun berbinar. Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin, namun kini ia sudah beralih ke lembar berikut formulir itu.

"Jangan bilang kau memilih kelas ini, Jongin." Lanjut Sehun, lagi.

Namun, terlambat. Jongin sudah mencontreng dikolom pada lembar ini. Meski tetap diam, Jongin seakan menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sehun dengan gerakannya.

" _Aish_ , kau membuatku kecewa. Ku kira kau memilih kelas dance, sama sepertiku." Sehun mendengus lalu melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Tanpa menyadari Jongin tengah tersenyum miris.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ucapnya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tepat saat kau membolak-balik kertas formulirmu. Heh, setidaknya kalau kau tak berminat jangan terlalu diperlihatkan, Jongin. Kau sangat mudah ditebak,"

Kening Jongin mengkerut. _Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?_ Ini bukan yang pertama kali Sehun bisa membaca raut wajah dan juga pikiran Jongin.

"Aku memiliki mata yang benar-benar jeli, Jongin. Jadi, berhati-hatilah ketika ingin berekspresi didepanku." Sehun menyeringai sambil meraih formulir ditangan Jongin. Kemudian tertawa tertahan dan Jongin bisa melihat itu.

 _Sialan kau Sehun_

 _Basket? Kau jelas ingin memilih kelas yang sama sepertiku Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa kau malah memilih kelas ini. Apapun itu, aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik tingkahmu. Aku akan segera mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat._

.

.

.

"APA?! HILANG?!"

Teriak serentak para anggota osis menggema diruang sekretariat. Suho nampak memijat pangkal hidungnya sementara semua mata terbelalak. Beberapa jam yang lalu setelah semua murid baru dipulangkan Suho memberitahu para anggotanya bahwa formulir yang baru saja mereka kumpulkan dan ia simpan dinakas lenyap entah kemana.

"Kau sudah memeriksanya dengan benar?" Baekhyun mulai mengobrak-abrik meja Suho.

" _Hyung_ , kau yakin menaruhnya disini?" kini giliran Kyungsoo panik.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau formulir itu benar-benar hilang, kita semua pasti akan-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Jongdae." potong Lay yang sama seperti Baekhyun, mengobrak-abrik mejanya sendiri. "Lebih baik kau bantu mencari. Aku yakin formulirnya hanya terselip disuatu tempat dalam ruangan ini."

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Lay. Ia mulai ikut mencari disetiap sudut ruang yang ada. Jongdae sendiri hanya menurut.

"Percuma. Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana, bahkan disetiap tempat yang telah kukunjungi hari ini." Perkataan Suho berhasil membuat mereka terdiam. Kini perhatian tertuju padanya.

" _Hyung_ ," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti lagi. Sekarang pulanglah. Kalian semua harus beristirahat, besok kita akan bertugas kembali."

"Yak! Suho!"

"Aku akan mengurus ini, Baekhyun. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Percayalah padaku," ucap Suho sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Suho berusaha menenangkannya disaat Suho sendiri tidak terlihat baik. Semua pada akhirnya menuruti Suho. Meski agak kesal dengan sikap Suho yang selalu ingin menyelesaikan segalanya seorang diri.

Mungkin akan lebih baik begitu. Mengigat bagaimana sikap Suho, sedikit membuat mereka yakin. Suho tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya, ia adalah sosok pemimpin yang dapat dipercaya. Ingin melawan pun percuma, karena ia bukanlah sembarang orang yang bisa dibujuk oleh siapapun. Kemampuan Suho dalam hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya tak perlu diragukan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami."

" _Hyung_ , kami semua percaya padamu. Ingat itu," ucap Kyungsoo yang sekarang digotong Jongdae dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan. "Jangan lupa kabari kami juga, _hyung_." teriaknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Semua orang telah pergi, kecuali Lay yang tetap pada posisinya.

"Aku tak akan pergi. Jadi kumohon jangan paksa aku," Lay lebih dulu berujar sebelum Suho membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

Gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi salah satu kamar di kediaman keluarga Wu. Pelakunya sendiri adalah Kris, anak tertua dari keluarga ini. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sejak mendengar sahabat karibnya bercerita perihal perasaannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Mereka sedang duduk dikursi yang terletak dikamar ini. Chanyeol hanya merengut menyaksikan tingkah Kris. Ketika ia mulai serius berbicara, maka Kris akan mentertawainya.

"Itulah sebab kenapa aku tak ingin memberitahumu masalah ini. Huh, kau selalu saja menganggap lelucon pengakuanku "

Kris masih tertawa, "Hei, aku tak bisa menahannya. Seorang Park Chanyeol, jatuh cinta. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"Apanya yang lucu? Ah, aku menyesal sekarang."

Kris berhenti tertawa melihat Chanyeol merajuk, "Eyy, kau tahu, karenamu aku dicap sebagai sahabat tak dianggap oleh Kyungsoo. Dengarkan, SAHABAT TAK DIANGGAP. Membiarkanku mengetahui semuanya dari orang lain, apa itu tak keterlaluan."

 _Dasar, dia sampai mengatakannya dua kali._ "Itu salahmu sendiri, Kris. Kau tak pernah menganggap serius perkataanku."

"Baiklah," Kris mendengus, "Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak. Maka aku akan membantumu."

Chanyeol sumringah, Kris tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol mulai menceritakan segalanya, berawal dari pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun sampai ia merasa mulai menyukai lelaki mungil itu. Bagaimana seorang Baekhyun telah mencuri hatinya dengan senyum manis, selalu ceria disetiap waktu yang mempertemukan mereka, hingga Chanyeol sendiri binggung kapan kiranya ia mulai menyukai sosok Baekhyun. Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba untuk Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali akan hatinya. Menjadikan ia bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan,

"Berisik!"

"Kyungsoo- _ah_ ," Kris terkejut dengan kedatangan adiknya. Chanyeol menjadi murung setelah sempat terkejut beberapa saat.

"Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, Kyungsoo. Aku sedang membicarakan hal penting dengan Kris."

"Berisik, kalian berisik! Aku tak bisa belajar karena suara kalian." Kyungsoo berteriak. Kris tercengang, raut wajah Kyungsoo tampak tak baik dimatanya.

"Kyung," Kris melangkah mendekati adik satu-satunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyung. Kau,"

" _Hyung_ , formulir yang berisi data para murid baru hilang."

"Apa?! Hilang?!" Teriak Chanyeol dari belakang. Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya berubah muram.

Kris menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa bisa hilang? Setahuku, data penting seperti itu pasti berada ditempat yang _penting_ pula. Dengan kata lain, tempatnya tidak sembarang orang bisa tahu apalagi masuki. Lalu, bagaimana bisa kecurian?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, " _Hyung_ , aku tidak bilang ini sebuah curian. Semua orang juga tahu, kalau tempat itu tak bisa dimasuki sembarang orang."

"Kalau bukan dicuri, lalu apa Kyung? Sebuah kecerobohan yang kalian lakukan, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami tak akan sebodoh itu, _hyung_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami kehilangan hal yang menjadi tugas serta tanggung jawab kami. Apalagi orang yang memegang itu adalah Suho- _hyung_. Hal seperti yang hyung maksud, sangat tak mungkin terjadi menurutku." jelas Kyungsoo setengah jengkel.

"Tsk, Kau sangat mempercayainya, ya. Jangan terlalu berlebihan Kyungsoo- _ah_. Bahkan seorang pendeta pun bisa melakukan kesalahan."

"Apa maksud _hyung_?"

"Bukan apa-apa." balas Kris.

"Suho ada dimana sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" sela Chanyeol tepat ditengah-tengah Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Pastinya tidak, meski wajah yang ia perlihatkan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya." jawab Kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan, "Jadi, kau ingin membantunya, Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

Chanyeol mengambil alih pembicaraan, " _Aish_ , Menurutmu kami harus diam saja dengan masalah ini. Kalau sampai formulir itu tidak ditemukan, maka habislah kita. Terutama Suho, ia pasti akan lebih banyak menderita karena ini. Posisinya akan terancam, atau lebih parahnya dia-"

 _Pletak._ "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak bodoh." Jitak Kyungsoo tepat dikepala Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, "Sebaiknya kalian bergegas, akan bahaya, 'kan kalau sampai kalian terlambat." lanjutnya seraya pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol didepan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Seorang guru fisika sedang mengajar diruang kelas, tapi apa yang anak didiknya lakukan malah saling berbisik satu sama lain. Setiap kata yang keluar dari sang guru seakan-akan tak mereka dengar pada saat ini. Mereka terlalu larut dalam sebuah pembicaraan.

"Apa formulirnya sudah ditemukan?" bisik Jongdae pada Lay yang ada didepan tempatnya duduk.

"Belum. Kita bicarakan itu nanti, yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya menghadapi kepala sekolah jika ia bertanya mengenai formulir itu pada kita." sahut Lay lirih, pandangannya masih ke papan tulis didepan. Namun fokusnya telah menguap kemana-mana.

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah kepala sekolah. Aku sudah menanganinya sebelum ia bertanya. Fokuslah pada mencari formulir bersama Suho. Aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian si _tua_ itu, tenang saja." Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, kau yang terbaik, Jongdae." Lay tersenyum dan beralih pada Jongdae dibelakangnya. Jongdae menyambut senyuman Lay dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Tanpa sadar pembicaraan mereka telah disimak oleh seseorang dipojok sebelah kanan mereka. Seorang itu menyeringai disela-sela kegiatannya menulis, "Heh, sudah kuduga mereka belum menemukannya." lalu beralih pada kedua sosok Lay dan Jongdae. "Aku akan lihat, sampai kapan kalian bisa mencari sesuatu yang telah hilang itu."

"Semuanya mohon perhatian." seluruh murid yang ada diruang kelas itu menatap sang guru tak terkecuali Lay, Jongdae, dan seseorang tadi.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Siapakah dia kalian akan lihat sebentar lagi. Hei, masuklah," ucap sang guru sambil melambaikan tangan pada sosok dibalik pintu.

Sosok itu mulai melangkah, meski agak gemetar ia beranikan diri untuk tetap masuk. Sosoknya sudah bisa dilihat semua orang yang ada diruang itu, selain wajah. Karena ia yang menunduk, bahkan saat sampai pada meja guru pun sosok itu tetap menunduk.

Sang guru mempersilahkan ia untuk mulai memperkenalkan diri. Ia lalu mengangguk paham. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya kini, sadar atau tidak tangannya telah basah karena keringat dingin.

"Halo. Aku Xiumin, pindahan dari China. Senang bertemu kalian," Akhirnya. Sosok yang ternyata bernama Xiumin itu tersenyum manis. Membuat separuh murid berteriak kagum. Xiumin bersumpah, jika guru itu tak segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk maka bisa dipastikan ia akan pingsan. Senyumnya masih mengembang bahkan ketika ia dipersilahkan untuk memilih tempat duduk. Xiumin melirik satu persatu kursi disana, ada yang kosong. Xiumin berteriak senang dalam hati, lalu segera bergegas menuju kursi itu.

"Maaf, tapi kursi ini ada yang menempati. Hanya saja, ia tak masuk hari ini karena suatu hal. Jadi, silahkan cari tempat lain." ujar orang yang tak lain adalah Jongdae.

Xiumin mengangguk mendengar itu, ia berniat ke kursi kosong satunya, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Jongdae, "Yang itu juga. Kalau kau duduk disitu, kau akan menyesal. Karena pemiliknya sangat hebat dalam hal beladiri." kini Jongdae tersenyum aneh ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin mulai bingung sekarang, tidak ada tempat lagi selain dua tempat itu. Lalu dimana kiranya ia harus duduk. Tak mungkin, kan, Xiumin duduk dilantai. Lama ia berdiri memandangi seisi ruangan. Namun, satupun tak ada yang mengerti akan maksud pandangannya. Mereka hanya terfokus pada papan tulis didepan. Kembali Xiumin melihat sosok Jongdae yang sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu dibukunya. Dengan pertimbangan matang dalam hati, Xiumin mulai memberanikan untuk bertanya,

"Apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu? Kau duduk sendiri dan disini sudah tak ada tempat lagi. Ku mohon," Xiumin memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Silahkan. Kebetulan aku duduk sendiri," jawab Jongdae cepat. Tak lupa pula ia tersenyum. Xiumin tentu senang, ia langsung mendudukan diri disamping Jongdae.

"Ada udang dibalik batu." Lay bergumam lirih.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali." ucap Baekhyun sambil merengangkan otot-otot tubuh.

"Suho, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar Jongdae menanyai. Mereka kini berada dikantin sekolah setelah bel berbunyi beberapa saat lalu.

Suho tak menjawab, ia diam sambil menyesap _milkshake_ miliknya.

"Aku dan juga Chanyeol telah mencoba mencari. Diseluruh tempat yang telah Suho- _hyung_ dan Chanyeol datangi kemarin. Tapi, kami tetap tak menemukan apapun." sahut Kyungsoo dengan wajah murungnya.

"Apa mungkin formulir itu dicuri?" tambah Baekhyun.

"Dicuri?!" sahut semuanya.

"Memang ada kemungkinan, sih. Tapi, apa mungkin itu terjadi?" jawab Kyungsoo mengigat Kris juga pernah berkata begitu.

"Kurasa tidak. Apa untungnya mereka mencuri formulir itu? Dan untuk alasan apa mereka mencurinya?" ujar Lay.

"Benar. Kita tak punya musuh atau semacamnya. Lagipula dicuri sangatlah tak mungkin mengingat formulir itu hilang saat semua murid diliburkan. Hanya ada murid baru dan juga kita saat itu. Jadi-"

"Suho- _hyung_ , tidak memiliki musuh atau apapun, kan, disekolah? Hyung yakin, tak ada satupun orang yang dapat kita curigai?" Jongdae terlihat kesal karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Kyungsoo. Semua memaklumi kebiasan Kyungsoo itu.

Suho nampak berpikir, "Entahlah. Seingatku aku tak punya, namun kita tak akan pernah tahu pikiran seseorang. Bisa saja ada orang yang tak suka padaku lalu melakukan hal ini. Itu kemungkinan yang wajar terjadi,"

Lay terkejut mendengar penjelasan Suho, "Jadi menurutmu formulir itu benar telah dicuri?"

"Ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Selama ini kita hanya terfokus pada mencari sesuatu yang hilang, tanpa melihat kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi."

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bersantai sekarang." lanjut Suho sambil meremas gelas _milkshake_ ditangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah bel dibunyikan, para murid disekolah bergegas untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Koridor nampak ramai dengan banyaknya murid yang berjalan. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk Xiumin. Ia masih setia duduk disalah satu kursi diluar kelas. Melihat orang yang berlalu lalang bersama teman masing-masing membuatnya sedikit terusik. Tentu saja, dengan statusnya yang menjadi anak baru disekolah tidaklah mudah untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Bukan tak bisa menyesuaikan diri, Xiumin hanya tak sempat berpikir untuk itu saat pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh suatu hal. Suatu hal yang amat sangat penting.

Selain pindah sekolah Xiumin juga pindah rumah. Ia sengaja kabur karena menghindari keinginan orang tuanya. Menurut Xiumin sendiri, keinginan orang tuanya itu lebih ke kata paksaan baginya. Bagaimana tidak, diusianya yang masih muda, orang tuanya diam-diam telah menjodohkan Xiumin dengan orang yang bahkan tak pernah Xiumin tahu bentuk rupanya. Xiumin tak menyangka kedua orang tuanya tega melakukan itu padanya. Meski dijanjikan mereka akan dinikahkan setelah Xiumin lulus sekolah, tetap saja Xiumin tak bisa menerima. Ia merasa belum siap akan itu, bahkan tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun diotak Xiumin mengenai pernikahan.

Mengigat itu membuat Xiumin tambah pusing. Ia kini menjepit pangkal hidungnya lalu memejamkan mata sambil bersandar dikepala kursi. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

"Sial. Aku harus kemana? Uang yang kubawa tak akan cukup untuk menyewa sebuah rumah. Untuk makan saja belum tentu cukup. Ah, coba saja kalau aku memiliki kenalan atau semacamnya disini."

"Hei, kau."

Xiumin terperanjat. Matanya menangkap sosok Jongdae dari kejauhan. Jongdae berlari mendekat, Xiumin masih menatapnya.

 _Apa ia baru saja memanggilku?_ Xiumin mengedar pandangan keseluruh penjuru koridor. Kosong. Tak ada orang lain selain ia dan Jongdae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Xiumin sekarang sadar. Jongdae memang berbicara dengannya. Namun, ia masih diam.

"Sedang menunggu jemputan seseorang, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku," Xiumin bingung harus menjawab apa. Jongdae menunggu Xiumin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tak punya tempat tinggal." lanjutnya menunduk.

Jongdae terkejut lalu setelah beberapa saat terdiam ia berkata, "Kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri. Apa kau mau?"

Detik itu juga Xiumin terbelalak atas tawaran yang diberikan Jongdae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau gila, Jongdae."**

 **"Boleh kita berkenalan? Siapa namamu?"**

 **"Jongin, Kyungsoo-** _ **sunbae**_ **datang.** _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Catatan:

Lama? tentu. Ku tahu aku salah, huhu. Padahal ngak ada yang nanya-_-. Yang udah review terima kasih banyak atas waktunya. Dan aku rasa ngak ada yang perlu dibalas, karena reviewnya sekedar nyuruh buat lanjut, hehe. Maaf juga kalau ada yang tak suka dengan pengulangan kata di fict ini. Udahlah itu aja, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Salam,

Slinyswie


End file.
